casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 13 (series 33)
The 13th episode of series 33 is the 1105th episode of Casualty overall. The episode was directed by Julie Edwards and written by Dana Fainaru. This episode marks the first appearance of student nurse Marty Kirkby, portrayed by Shaheen Jafargholi. The events of this episode take place on 24 November 2018, a week after the airdate. Synopsis Dylan calls Ciara's phone, but he is left horrified when he hears Joel physically abusing her. He decides to go to her house to stop him, but David encourages him to call the police instead. Jan and Ruby are sent to their house, and Ciara and Joel insist that they were just having an argument. However, once the police arrive, Joel starts claiming that Dylan is harassing them. As Ciara and Joel are taken to the ED, Connie orders Dylan to back off so he doesn't make matters worse. When he asks Ciara if she is alright, she tells him to go away. In cubicles, David questions Joel about his injuries, and Robyn finds a large bruise on Ciara's back. Connie calls in an IDSVA and tells Ciara that she is taking her for an ECG. Instead, Connie takes her to the IDSVA, and Ciara begins to admit that Joel abuses her. Dylan finds out that Ciara has bruises and interrupts the meeting. He tries to tell her that she doesn't deserve Joel's abuse, but she decides to end the meeting. Upon returning to cubicles, Joel begins to make her feel uncomfortable by repeatedly kissing her, and she runs away to the women's toilets. He tries to follow her, but David and Jacob block his path. David signals to Dylan, and the latter goes to find Ciara. He finds her in the toilet cubicle and tells her that he loves her. She comes out, and the two embrace. He takes her back to cubicles, and she picks up the courage to tell Joel that their relationship is over. Dylan tells Ciara that it is likely that she will have to stay at a women's refuge for a few days, but she asks if she could stay with him. As Joel returns to his car and wallows in self-pity, he notices Dylan and Ciara driving past and pursues them. He rams his car into the back of Dylan's, and tries to get him to pull over. However, he accidentally crashes into a parked car. Dylan and Ciara look back at the crash and drive head-on towards a van. At a cash point, Louise becomes frustrated when her landlords asks her to pay two months' rent in advance, and withdraws the last of her money from her bank account. As she leaves, a group of kids cycle past and seemingly attack a nearby homeless man named Ernest. Louise helps him and takes him to the ED. Alicia assesses him and feels that he is fit enough to be discharged, and Louise gives him her money. However, Ernest is soon readmitted, and Louise realises that he has scammed her once she learns that he was attacked at a cash point. He is discharged again, but the team soon finds signs of a serious infection and decides to keep him in. Meanwhile, student nurses Jade Lovall and Marty Kirkby begins their first shift in the ED, and they are tasked with treating a large group of a cappella singers suffering from food poisoning. Marty asks her to get more sick bowls for the patients, and Louise is unimpressed when she starts to blame her hearing aid for not following instructions. Later, Louise's opinion of her begins to change as she witnesses her tender care of a patient. Conversely, Marty receives praise for correctly suspecting that a patient has meningococcal septicaemia. Elsewhere, Duffy begins to panic when Charlie starts answering her phone for her.